


Cold

by Tobinka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is precious, Kylo is also precious, M/M, No Plot, Porn, just shameles porn, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is cold. Kylo Ren is warm. The clash of colossus is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, should you find anything weird and disturbing, please let me know so I can fix this.

General Hux hates many things. He hates low morale, he hates disobedience, but most of all he hates cold. So naturally, when he is commanded to stay at the Starkiller Base and watch over the base inspection teams, he literally screams inside. There are thousands of planets in this bloody system, but they had to build The First Order’s most lethal weapon on the most frozen one.

 

He curses to himself and shivers a little as he leaves the shuttle and enters the complex. It’s cold, every single corner of this base is cold. But Hux is a professional, he doesn’t let his feelings get the best of him. He leads, he commands, he checks and controls. His sleeping chambers do have a build-in heaters, but for some reason, the general is still cold, even under several blankets. He only sleeps a few hours each night, constantly waking up to the endless chill.

 

The first few days, he manages well. Walking around the offices keeps his blood in motion and heats him, but sitting down to do anything is hell. He even wears an extra overcoat, two pairs of socks at once and thin leather gloves. 

 

He’ll have to spend just a few more days in this frozen pit, he tells himself every morning,  until he’s finished with the inspections and he can go back to the  _ Finalizer, _ to his warm, beautiful, warm, soft and warm bed.

 

It gets worse the second week. He gets even more pale, has terrible dark circles under his eyes huge enough he could get mistaken for a panda if you drank some Alderaan beer. No one from his crew mentions it, and so Hux keeps pretending. His feet and legs suffer the most, because even with the extra socks, he can’t wear extra trousers. He’s surprised he hasn’t caught a flu yet.

 

On the 12 th morning he stays in the hot shower for exactly sixty nine minutes, and he intends to stay there longer, but is interrupted by an urgent beeping from his pad. Hux dresses as quickly as possible and answers the call.

 

“Sir, Master Kylo Ren has arrived.” The voice announces. Hux doesn’t understand why this call is so important.

 

“Thank you, lieutenant.”

 

“He requests your immediate presence in the conference hall.”

 

Hux groans. The hall is big and the draft there is infuriating. But it also means a call from Snoke.

 

“Tell him I will meet him there in five minutes.”

 

He turns the pad off, puts on his gloves and leaves.

 

xxx

 

From the call, he learns these things: There is a new clue that could lead to the map showing the location of Luke Skywalker. The spies and Order’s sympathizers tracked this rumour to a distant planet named Jakku. Kylo Ren was given the task to examine these news and eventually head to the planet. Hux is supposed to stay at the Starkiller Base.

 

They walk to the main control room side by side, without any words, the only sounds in the corridor made by Ren’s heavy boots and Hux’s heels. General eyes the masked man nervously. They only met on a few occasions, and so far they’ve barely worked together. Hux doesn’t trust him, he can’t see his eyes- can’t guess what is going on inside that head, what hides behind that young, exsquisite face. Yes, he has seen him without the mask, but never had a chance to look into his eyes, although he wishes he could.

 

In the control room, one of the engineers gives them the report on the base. Hux isn’t really listening, as he was present for most of these check-ups, so he focuses on eyeing the Force user next to him.  _ How can he endure this terrible chill in here? Is the Force keeping him warm? Does the Force even work this way? _

 

In this particular moment, Hux begins daydreaming. It’s the fault of the sleepless nights and frozen bones and the terribly warm creature next to him. Yes, he can feel the heat radiating from Kylo Ren, and even though he would never admit it if you asked him, deep inside he wants to embrace him. And truth to be told, not only for the “I am too cold” part. Hux hates himself for this.

 

“Thank you, officer. I shall be off.” The mask says and turns to leave. Hux follows.

 

“Jakku, eh? Let’s hope it’s not just another waste of time.” He says to the mask.

 

“I believe this one is right. I can feel it.” The mask answers.

 

“Perhaps, I should go with you, to see it for myself.” if there’s any chance for Hux to escape this cold hell, he’ll take it.

 

“General, I believe you are needed at the base to oversee the weapon’s preparations.” Kylo Ren stops and looks at the general. He is taller, only a little, but he still bends his head down a bit.

 

“I have my most trusted officers stationed here, who are more specialized in that matter than myself.” He answers. He also prays in his mind, prays that he can get out of here.

 

Yes, of course he loves this huge weapon, its expected lethality and so on, but the hatred towards the cold is stronger.

 

Kylo Ren is silent.

“Alright, general. We will depart for the  _ Finalizer _ in two hours. Meet me in the hangar.” He finally answers.

 

Hux nods and watches the man leave.  _ Finally! Finally! Finally! _

 

xxx

 

Only when he’s standing at the bridge of the  _ Finalizer, _ Hux can finally breathe. The ship, the galaxy, they surround him with their pleasant warmth. From there, he can see the Stallkiller Base in its whole beauty. It’s so huge, so incredibly huge and Hux would love it, only if it wasn’t so cold down there.

 

“Attention to all personel: The ship will arrive to the target destination in six hours.” The navigation commander announces via the terminal.

 

If Hux could sneak to his room here on the ship, he could catch up on the sleep he missed down there. This plan seems like the best plan he has, and thus he proceeds to go there. The bridge does not need him while in hyperspace.

 

His room smells of disinfection and cleanliness, books and leather. He doesn’t even bother to undress properly, he just collapses onto the wide bed and falls asleep.

 

When he wakes up, he doesn’t know how much time has passed, but he still feels the light speed engine’s silent humming. Another thing he feels is another presence in his room. If he moves, he would let the intruder know he is awake, and the nearest weapon that could be used for self-defense, a blaster, is on the other side of the room. The best he can do is pretend to be asleep.

 

“Yes.”

 

Hux immediately recognizes the voice as belonging to Kylo Ren, but yes?  _ Yes what?  _ “Yes what?” He asks out loud.

 

“I can use the force to preserve and even rise personal heat.” Kylo says. Hux freezes in the middle of turning around. How does the man know he wanted to know that?

 

“The force lets me do many things. Even read minds.” Kylo continues.  _ Well, shit. _

 

“Why are you here? To demonstrate this force of yours?” Hux spits out, on edge from both the other’s intrusion and the fact that the other is apparently able to read his mind.

 

“I came to check up on you.” Kylo answers slowly. Hux isn’t sure what to think of it.

 

“Why?” he finally turns around to face him, even though he doesn’t see much in the dim light of his room.

 

“I felt your annoyance with the cold. Then, it changed when we boarded the ship.”

 

Hux just stares at him. Well, not really stares at him, because the room is too dark to properly see anything, so he just stares in the general direction of the voice.

 

“You will have to spend far more days at the base, I’m afraid. You should get used to it. But should you require my assistance in this task, I’ll be honoured to help. I’ve heard a lot about the work you’ve done in the First Order, general, and I’m very glad for the opportunity to work with you.”

 

“Why would I ever require your assista-“ Hux isn’t able to finish the sentence, a wave of  _ something _ suddenly washing over him, covering him in warmth. Hux gasps, startled, yet somehow grateful. He swears he can almost feel Kylo Ren smile.

 

“We’ll arrive to Jakku in 15 minutes. Be ready at the bridge.” and with that, Kylo, the first of the knights of Ren, leaves Hux’s bedroom and, to Hux’s displeasure, also ends the warmth wrapping around Hux.

 

But even though Kylo Ren has left, something stays in Hux’s mind. A thought. A very nasty one, one he wouldn’t even consider sparing time for, if it wasn’t so insistend. He just keeps thinking about Kylo Ren embracing him, kissing him, keeping him warm.

 

To his horror, this nasty thought goes straight to Hux’s cock, waking it from its slumber. Hux glares at it until it softens. He puts on his boots and coat, trims his hair and leaves his bedroom. He doesn’t even try to figure out how Kylo got inside, his traitorous mind always going back to the fantasy. Hux is pretty sure it isn’t his thought. Maybe Kylo left it there? It sounds like something possible, but only time will tell.

 

xxx

 

They brought a man with them, from Jakku, the Resistance’s pilot.

 

Poor sod was tortured the whole night, but no one has been able to get any information. Until Kylo Ren took over the interrogation, which ended with far better results, but also with  said pilot passing out. That’s sad-  Hux wanted to question him too.

 

“It’s in the droid. BB unit.” Kylo says to Hux after the process.

 

The general nods and immediately sends several units back to the planet to search for the droid.

 

In the following hours, nothing happens. No news from the troop commanders besides the usual reports, no clues, and so the general retreats to the dining hall to enjoy an afternoon coffee.

 

As he sips the hot gold, he feels someone’s eyes on him. He doesn’t need to turn around to know.

 

“Did you need anything?” he asks.

 

“You are still cold.” Kylo answers.

 

“I am not.” Hux protests. But yet again, his body gets wrapped in pleasant warmth and his mind filled with the images from earlier.

 

“Ren, you are projecting.” He tells him, unsure if the force user knows it. Not that he feels uncomfortable with getting physical with the man, but they have more important work to do.

 

“Yes. I know,” the masked man answers, and is his voice shaking a little?

 

“Oh.” Hux breathes out.

 

“Indeed.”

 

In this moment, the infamous, cruel general Hux gives up, getting up from the table and dragging a very scary and threatening hooded man into his bedroom. He doesn’t remember ever getting there this fast.

 

The moment the door closes, his are hands everywhere, touching, grabbing, pulling, pushing. The lamp by the bed lights itself- it must be Kylo using the force- which is good, because otherwise they would stumble on the furniture. Hux leans into Kylo to get closer to the heat radiating from him. Kylo pushes him back, and Hux is halfway through protesting, but then Kylo starts removing his mask, so he closes his mouth and waits.

 

The first thing he notices are his eyes, so dark, so brown, so full of desire and life, something one wouldn’t expect from a murderer with a lightsaber. They’re both breathing heavily, from the run, from the tension between them. They stare at each other and Hux hates himself for not being able to read the man at all, so he just acts.

 

The first contact of the lips is weird, neither of the men expecting the sensation and pulling back, but the second one is much better. They melt into each other, not just with lips but also hands, exploring, touching and stroking each other. With one hand, Hux cups Kylo’s face, adjusting it for better access to his mouth as he pushes his tongue in.

 

He didn’t expect this would feel so good, but Kylo’s lips are so hot and soft, his mouth is welcoming and he kisses back with such energy it makes Hux moan. Kylo is using his hands to pull Hux closer to him, to stroke his curved ass, to tickle him on the back of his head.

 

When the general moans again, Kylo smiles, and this time Hux can feel it, can see it and he shivers from the arousal in the air.

 

He is pushed into the bed, the tall man towering above him. The lamp contours the features on that beautiful face, shows the glistening in his eyes, the unique shade of brown. Kylo leans down and ploughs his mouth again. This time there’s more passion, more teeth, more wet sounds and this kiss is the most erotic one Hux has ever had and he wants more.

 

He grabs the black robes and holds Kylo down for more of these kisses, coming to a conclusion he doesn’t like the robes at all. Kylo catches the thought and removes his gloves with one quick motion, sliding his warm hands under Hux’s uniform.

 

Hux moans again, he’s weak and he hates himself for this weakness but he can’t help but love how Kylo touches him, can’t help himself from making noises. Maybe this isn’t Hux’s fault at all, he should probably blame his now throbbing cock, the urgency to do something overtaking his senses. He plays with Kylo’s dark hair and pushes on the collar he wears.

 

“Here, let me.” Kylo whispers and it’s bloody gentle and beautiful and his voice echoes in his ears.

 

The collar comes off, then the belt, tunic, boots and pants and the underwear too, of course. Hux is again frozen, he – not only he, but most of the people who ever met Kylo Ren – believed the masked man wears armour under the fabric and that gives him the threatening corpus. But the truth is far more exciting, all of Kylo is pure muscle, well trained, quite lean but strong and pale just as the snow. There is a sudden need of biting the light flesh, of possessing it. Hux doesn’t know where it came from (his cock) and he doesn’t care. Kylo Ren laughs and pulls him closer.

 

And again the bedroom is filled with wet kissing noises and fabric rustling as Hux is stripped from the uniform. No words need to be spoken- Kylo pulls Hux closer to him once more, kissing him and covering him in the warm blanket of the force. He takes his left foot and strokes it first, checking for Hux’s reaction.

 

The general’s eyes are closed and his face is dusted with a pink blush which only darkens once Kylo starts licking the limb. He places gentle kisses on Hux’s ankle, then a lick and a bite and another kiss, then his instep and then the toes. He licks them with great passion, sucks on them and makes Hux moan and shiver with the sensations. He takes the toes into his mouth one by one, licks them with professional delicacy and interest.

 

Once Kylo is finished with the other leg as well, the general’s cock is standing there in its full glory with head shimmering with pre-cum and its owner just lying there, breathing heavily, eyes shut but lips parted.

 

Kylo claims his lips, can’t resist biting the bottom one to give Hux a nice reminder. Hux doesn’t let this pass, he grabs Kylo’s shoulders and pushes him under him.

 

A few drops of blood drip from Hux’s lip and they land on Kylo’s chest. This is where Hux bites him, this is where he leaves a  big red beautiful bite mark. Kylo moans and Hux decides this is the most fascinating sound ever and he bites him again, more and more.

 

By the time he’s satisfied with his job, Kylo’s neck, chest and stomach are turning purple. This  is accompanied by the force user’s own erection, dark with the blood pouring in, rising from the dark curls of hair on his lap.

 

Kylo spreads his legs for Hux and this is the moment when Hux gives in for the second time- he leans in and takes the whole cock into his mouth. He’s never done this before, but he tries moving his head and is awarded with more of these beautiful moans, so neither of them cares that Hux sucks at blowjobs. 

 

It needs to be said that the general enjoys the feeling of another man’s cock in his mouth, gives his best in trying to pleasure the other. He plays with Kylo’s warm testicles and tickles him on the inside of his thighs and around his asshole.

 

Hux is stopped by a sudden force push. Kylo is close, very close, and that’s a surprise given the sloppy technique of Hux’s. He is pulled to another kiss, in which he sticks his fingers into their mouths, which makes the kiss very awkward but they are both in a need for release and they don’t care.

 

The first finger goes in slowly. Kylo isn’t used to this, being always the one on the other end, but he lets it in. Hux keeps murmuring reassurances while kissing Kylo’s long, pale legs, and he bites him just under the knee when he pushes the second finger in.

 

Kylo is breathing heavily, moving his hips with Hux’s fingers and soon the third goes in and Kylo moans, desperate, wanting, radiating with warmth, exactly the kind Hux wants.

 

He removes his fingers and now it’s Kylo who shivers, missing the feeling of being filled. Only moments later, this feeling returns, but this time with the slide of Hux’s aching cock into him. 

 

He wants to hold back, he really does, but the sight of Kylo, spreading under him, groaning, with swollen lips and countless bite marks is just too tempting. He pushes into his body with all his force and Kylo screams- the angle is perfect and his prostate sends electricity coursing through his body. With this unexpected pleasure, the muscles in his ass are clenching and Hux now screams too.

 

He pushes in and out, while holding Kylo’s knees next to his ears. Both of them are moaning and breathing and drooling, and Hux loves fucking Kylo and Kylo loves being fucked by Hux. Not really by the full meaning of the word  _ love  _ but certainly in this moment of shared passion and pleasure.

 

They both are close now, mouths melted together again, battling with tongues. Kylo slides his hand between their steaming, sweating bodies and strokes himself. Hux wraps his hand around his, helping him match the strokes with the wild pounds. 

 

It’s Hux who comes first, spilling his semen deep inside Kylo’s body, and few strokes later, Kylo joins him, his semen spouting on their chests and abdomens. Hux collapses on top of Kylo, eyes closed, hugging the man again. Finally feeling warm.

 

“Anytime.” Kylo tells him when he leaves the shower and starts clothing himself.

 

“Hmm?” Hux is still on the bed, still sticky, still reeking of sex.

 

“Anytime you feel cold. Come to me.“ The mask is back on, disorting Kylo’s voice.

 

Hux doesn’t say anything. He hears the door open and close again. Yes. He will feel cold. Probably very soon. He gets up to wash himself.

 

xxx

 

Their valued prisoner has escaped. With a help of one of theirs. They stole one of the Order’s fighters and then crashed on Jakku.

 

Hux has terrible argument with Kylo Ren, yes. Some would even think the man hates him now, for the attitude, the tone, the arrogance, whatever you call it. But things are little different. 

 

Hux still gets very pornographic images from Kylo, Hux still feels the warm force blanket around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Speacial thanks to dontlookatme for their help and support.


End file.
